


Ненависть к собакам не нуждается в аргументах

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагами в очередной раз жалеет, что у Аомине такой же размер одежды<br/>Примечания: Сейрин проиграли Ракузану на Зимнем кубке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненависть к собакам не нуждается в аргументах

— Ну, он же не специально!  
— Он ведь еще совсем ребенок!  
— Все поправимо, Кагами-кун.  
— Не переживай, это все от большой любви.  
— Ахахаха!  
— Кагами, перестань орать! Мы тут не единственные постояльцы.  
Больше всего это было похоже на добивание ногами после поражения на Зимнем кубке. Казалось бы, куда еще хуже? Изнуряющих тренировок оказалось мало, надо было нагадить. В прямом и переносном смысле.  
Никогда еще Кагами не чувствовал себя так хреново.  
— Да я спокоен! — прокричал он в подтверждение своих слов. — Но неужели нельзя было приучить ссать это животное на улице?!  
— Прекрати, Кагами, ты его пугаешь! — вступился Кога.  
Они все были заодно. Когда дело касалось таких ситуаций, эти ребята проявляли завидный командный дух и вставали на сторону самого милого. Разумеется, самым милым был далеко не Кагами.  
— Его можно понять, — вступился за него Куроко и посмотрел на собаку. — Плохой мальчик.  
Отругал так отругал!  
На секунду Кагами практически уверовал, что их дуэт — это не просто так, он может на него рассчитывать в трудную минуту, и все это только вопрос доверия. Но тон Куроко звучал настолько мягко, что становилось удивительно, почему тот еще одобрительно не погладил своего питомца.  
— Неудивительно, что вы продули Акаши, если после тренировок у вас еще есть силы так орать.  
Нет, стоило себя поправить. Вот сейчас Кагами никогда еще не чувствовал себя так хреново. Меньше всего он хотел видеть наглую ухмыляющуюся рожу Аомине Дайки. Кагами уже перестал задаваться вопросом, как так получалось, что стоило им куда-то выехать тренироваться, они неизменно натыкались на другую команду. Но, возможно, ему стоило начать верить в судьбу и думать, будто кто-то там наверху его очень недолюбливает.  
Аомине, как обычно, был в компании Момои. В ходе приветствий и привычного упражнения для Куроко по задержке дыхания на ее груди, она быстро оценила ситуацию:  
— Я думаю, Дай-чан поделится с тобой одеждой.  
— Что?! — едва не поперхнулся Кагами.  
— У вас ведь одинаковый размер, — напомнила Момои.  
— Я лучше постираю!  
Она покачала головой:  
— Сегодня утром прорвало трубу, поэтому воду перекрыли, и пару дней ее точно не будет.  
Сначала Сейрин проиграли на Зимнем кубке. Ок, это грустно и досадно, но такова разница в силе. Никто не говорил, что этого нельзя исправить.  
Потом Кагами так и не смог вернуть должок Аомине за кроссовки, снова проиграв один-на-один. Ок, может быть, не с первого раза и не со второго, может быть, с пятого или с десятого, но когда-нибудь ему удастся.  
Потом Рико от души усилила их тренировки в пять раз. Ок, они это заслужили.  
Потом они приехали сюда, и Нигоу нассал в еще не разобранную сумку, где была вся одежда Кагами. Ок! В конце концов, Нигоу — всего лишь животное.  
А теперь тут были Аомине, который все это видел, прорванные трубы и заведомо проигрышная ситуация. Да какой там «ок»! Кагами не горел желанием быть ему хоть в чем-то еще обязанным.  
— Тогда я буду заниматься голым, — отрезал он и тут же получил подзатыльник от тренера.  
— Избавь нас от этого зрелища, — разворачиваясь и собираясь уходить, вздохнул Аомине. — Просто возьми мою одежду.  
— Да ни за что! — взревел ему вслед Кагами.

 

Стоило ли говорить, что ему все же пришлось взять одежду Аомине?  
Момои в очередной раз продемонстрировала свой профессионализм: она подобрала вещи вплоть до марки и расцветок, исходя из предпочтений самого Кагами. Кроме того, он избежал унизительного процесса выбора одежды непосредственно в комнате Аомине и перед ним самим. Момои и тут поступила более чем деликатно, принеся все нужное с собой.  
Но как будто Кагами от этого стало легче.  
— Соберись уже!  
Он делал совершенно глупые ошибки.  
— Что ты делаешь, Кагами?  
Он не замечал не то что Куроко, но и остальных игроков.  
— Ты передерживаешь мяч!  
Он вообще не мог сосредоточиться на баскетболе или на чем-либо еще.  
Несмотря на то, что, вопреки всем ожиданиям, дружеского матча между командами не планировалось, Кагами все равно не мог отвязаться от чувства присутствия Аомине на поле. Это было не такое уж необычное чувство. Куроко проявлял себя примерно так же, но он ощущался мягко, почти незаметно. Аомине же давил, словно толща воды при погружении. Иными словами, он был везде.  
— Кагами, что с тобой? — в лоб спросила Рико, едва только команда дорвалась до короткого перерыва. — Ты играешь совсем потерянно.  
Наверняка она беспокоилась, что проигрыш на Зимнем кубке сильно отразился на них. Хоть прошло и довольно много времени, не все были готовы начать с новыми силами. Особенно это касалось тех, для кого следующий год — последний.  
Но Кагами уже давно остыл, он не из тех, кто опускает руки, когда до вершины остается всего лишь один шаг. Просто надо немного поднажать.  
— На новом месте я всегда отвратительно сплю, — соврал Кагами, демонстративно зевнув. — Смог уснуть только за полтора часа до подъема.  
— Ясно, — кивнула Рико. — В таком случае сегодня можешь быть свободным.  
— Что?  
Она строго на него посмотрела, скрестив руки на груди:  
— Отправляйся к себе. Мне не нужны сонные мухи на площадке.

 

Кагами лежал на футоне и тупо смотрел в потолок.  
Правда в том, что ровным счетом ничего не изменилось: вне зависимости от того, на баскетбольной площадке он или нет, присутствие Аомине все равно ощущалось. Кагами по-прежнему не мог сосредоточиться.  
Даже пробегав несколько часов на тренировке, его собственный пот не мог перебить стойкого запаха Аомине.  
— Зараза, — процедил Кагами, одной рукой приспуская шорты и нижнее белье, а другой сжимая член. — Вот как есть зараза.  
Их столкновения на площадке давно переросли просто обманные движения, финты, ведение мячом, прыжки и подборы. Это уже не просто соревнование в скорости или в умении.  
Аомине постоянно дразнил его. Но когда Кагами пришел в себя после проигрыша на соревнованиях, было уже слишком поздно.  
Аомине полностью навязал ему свой стиль игры.  
Рука скользила по члену быстро, резкими движениями от основания до головки. Только от этого хотелось застонать в голос. Но Кагами прерывался, не давая удовольствию подступить слишком быстро. Иногда он останавливался, сменяя движения на плавные и почти ленивые, иногда его пальцы замирали возле головки, сдавливая и лаская ее. Короткая передышка, чтобы потом снова сорваться на бешеный ритм.  
Таков был и стиль Аомине: он любил заполонять собой все, наступая стремительно, не оставляя времени на прочие раздумья. Но еще больше ему нравилось постоянно менять свой темп, к которому невозможно приспособиться.  
Кагами задрал на нос футболку, втягивая в себя запах. Он старался не сбивать ритм, но уже не мог лежать спокойно. Его тело выгибалось, ноги были широко разведены, а бедрам явно не хватало тяжести со стороны. Кагами слишком хорошо представлял себе, кто мог бы восполнить этот пробел. Аомине бы ничуть не церемонился.  
Звонкий лай собаки застиг Кагами тогда, когда он в очередной раз сбавил темп. Как животное сумело так ловко открыть дверь, было еще тем вопросом, но внимание оно к себе привлекло. Кагами сбился, его напряженное тело потихоньку расслаблялось. На самом деле, он, пожалуй, был даже благодарен этой псине — дрочить вот так вот не самая удачная идея.  
Схожесть собаки с Куроко делала ее взгляд забавным: того и гляди сейчас отругает в стиле «плохого мальчика». Кагами было ухмыльнулся, окончательно приходя в себя, но воображение тут же нарисовало Аомине, протиснувшегося в комнату вместо Нигоу.  
«Плохой мальчик».  
«Плохой мальчик, дрочащий на мою одежду».  
Аомине Дайки нельзя было назвать полноценным светом. Он как вспышка. Резкая, ослепляющая вспышка.  
Кагами не делал ни одного движения больше, но, только представив вот такого зашедшего к нему Аомине, он тут же кончил. Нигоу тут же испуганно тявкнул, а вот ему хотелось завыть. Тяжело дыша, Кагами прекрасно понимал, что ни о каком противостоянии не может идти и речи, если он даже контролировать себя не может.  
— Прямо картина маслом, да? — кисло спросил он в пустоту, проведя рукой по футболке. — Кагами Тайга под собственной спермой.

 

— Ты больной, что ли?  
Очень сильно хотелось согласиться, но Кагами ограничился только мрачным взглядом. Аомине с интересом изучал его, сидящего на корточках, в окружении нескольких бутылок простой воды. Желание выпить что-то прохладительное после тренировки было вполне предсказуемым, но Кагами использовал свои запасы довольно неожиданным образом.  
— Ты… ээ, стираешь? Нафига?  
Потому что твоя футболка немного в моей сперме, придурок!  
Да, вот прямо так он и сказал.  
— Она тобой воняет, — холодно ответил Кагами. — Играть невозможно.  
Вместо того чтобы в ответ послать, Аомине еще некоторое время, не отрываясь, смотрел на него, а затем небрежным движением зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Кагами немедленно вскинулся, собираясь ответить, но тут же проглотил все слова.  
— Ты действительно насквозь мной пропах, — согласился Аомине, задумчиво понюхав пальцы. — Завтра трубы починят, не переживай.


End file.
